five_nights_at_tubbyland_the_shining_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy The Raptor/Blacklight The Vixen/Achlys The Puppet/Scrapyard The Dragon
Stacy The Raptor: Stacy The Brown Raptor is a Raptor Animatronic, She is Female She Wears a Skirt and Bikini Made Out of Dry Weeds and Grass. She Has Tan Breast, Stomach, Front of Legs and Arms, and Bottom of Tail. She Has Green Eyes. She is Usually Carries a Spear Made Out of a Large Wooden Stick and a Rock. She Has Pointed Scaly Ears. Withered Version: She is Very Broken. She Looks Like Mangle, But Her Left Ear is Missing, Both of Her Eyes are Black With Glowing White Pupils. She Has 2 Extra Heads, One of Them Have Black Eyes With Glowing Red Pupil, The Other With Black Eyes With Glowing Green Pupils. Her Lower Jaw Hangs Down. Upgraded Version: Her Skirt is More Larger, Her Ears are More Pointed and Her Scales are Darker. Her Hips and Bust are Larger, With Larger Muscles, Thighs and Booty. Shadow Version: She Has a Small Hole on Her Right Breast. She is Completely Black With Glowing White Eyes and Teeth. Most of Her Info is Not Known. Blacklight The Vixen: Blacklight The Vixen is a Fox/Vixen Animatronic, She is Female Her Fur is Black. She Wears a Dark-Purple Small Bikini and Torn Dark-Purple Shorts. She Has 4 Golden Eyes, Similar to a OC From Five Nights at Eerie's, Called Virus The Vixen. She is Quite Curvy With Large Breast and Hips. Withered Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Hand and Right Foot. Her Mask is Pointed Upwards and It's Jaws are Hanging Open. It's Endoskeleton's Neck and Head is Coming Out of Her Mask's Mouth. Her Eyes are Pure White. She is Covered in Cracks and Rips. Upgraded Version: She is More Curvy, With a Skinnier Waist and Larger Hips and Bust. Her Chin and Sides of Her Face is More Pointed Like Old Foxy. Her Eyes are Dark-Pink and She Has Larger Feet. Shadow Version: She is One of The Only Shadow Animatronics. She is Completely Black. Her Eyes and Teeth Glow White. Her Tail is Longer. She Has a Small Nearly-Invisible Hole on Her Left Breast. Achlys The Puppet: Achlys The Puppet is a Puppet Animatronic, She is Female. She Has White Anime-Like Hair. Her Black Skin is Shiny and Silky. She Has Massive Breast and Hips. She Has 3 Golden Buttons On Her Breast. She Has a Golden Bow-Tie on Her Hair. She Has Golden Stripes Instead of White Stripes. She Has Brighter Pink Cheeks and Hot-Pink Eyes. Music-Box: The Theme is London Bridge is Falling Down, It is Black With Golden Stripes Made Out of Real Gold. In-Game, The Music-Box Goes Down Slowly. Withered Version: Her Left Arm is Missing Below The Shoulder. Her Right Eye is Black With a Glowing Glitchy Red Pupil. She Has a Hole on The Left-Upper Part of Her Mask. Her Lower Jaw are Broken and Hangs Down, Causing Her Cheeks to Crack. She Has a Lot of Loose Wires on Her Body. Phantom Version: She Has a Huge Rip on Her Waist, Revealing Her Endoskeleton. She is Missing Her Left Arm. She is Missing The Upper-Part of Her Face (Not Mouth or Cheeks), Revealing Her Endoskeleton. She Still Has Her Eyes and Eyelashes. Her Right Forearm and Right Hand is Missing. She Has a Huge Hole on Her Right Thigh and Right Breast. She Can Electrocute The Guard With Her Wires, But Not Kill or Injury Him. She is Burnt With a Moldy Endoskeleton. Upgraded Version: She Has 2 Gold Tear-Lines Running Under Each Eye, Along With Shinier Skin and Buttons. Her Golden Bow-Tie is Speckled With Diamonds. She Has 4 Buttons and Brighter Eyes and Cheeks. Her Breast and Hips are a Little Bit Larger With a Skinnier Waist. Her Music-Box is Larger and More Shiny. Scrapyard The Dragon: Scrapyard The Dragon is a Dragon Animatronic. He is Male Scrapyard is Very Tattered and Broken. He Has Pointed Ears, Medium-Sized Wings, a Long Tail, Green Scales and Light-Orange Eyes. He is Missing The Suit on The Left Side of His Mask, Right Hand, Left Forearm and Left Hand. He Has a Huge Rip on His Stomach. Withered Version: He Looks The Same But Is Now Missing His Suit on Half of His Right Ear, Right Forearm and Both Thighs. His Left Eye is Now Gone and He Has Rips All Over His Body. He is Very Moldy. Phantom Version: He is Missing His Right Forearm, Right Hand, and Left Foot. He is Missing Half of Both His Ears. He is Very Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton. His Eyes are Black With Glowing Glitchy White Pupils. Upgraded Version: He is Completely Repaired With Longer Limbs. He Has Slighty Larger Muscles and Shinier Scales. He Wears Shiny Purple Bandages on His Arms and Torso. (Disclaimer: Stacy and Blacklight Do Not Have Phantom Versions and Achyls and Scrapyard Do Not Have Shadow Versions, Just to Point Out)